


Minty eyes

by lilibel



Series: 30 days writing challenge [1]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: 30 days writing challenge, Drabble, Gen, Insomnia, M/M, Pre-Slash, ackward, menthe à l'eau, tony/bruce friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-10
Updated: 2012-07-10
Packaged: 2017-11-09 13:50:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/456153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilibel/pseuds/lilibel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce can't sleep and Tony has found a new obsession.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Minty eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I was given the prompt "Menthe à l'eau" by Nyrelis and went on with that. A little help by the song from [Eddie Mitchell](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bjOP8hUwMAc) and we have a slightly angsty schmoopy thing.
> 
> Short. Unbetaed. I'm fiddling with some ideas.

Late at night, unable to sleep, Bruce found Tony looking at some footage from the battle. More specifically at some footage of him turning into the Big Guy.

"What are you doing?" he asked, his voice soft with an edge of cautious wonder.   
"Look at that." said Tony before asking JARVIS to rewind the video until there was a close-up, a one meter high version of a face, seemingly caught between him and the Big Guy.  
"Look there, the eyes, they are just the same color as mint syrup. How cool is that?"

Bruce chuckled ackwardly and tried to find a way to find this "cool". He couldn't and left silently as Tony was still going on about his eyes _couleur menthe à l'eau_.


End file.
